


So Take the Yellow Brick Road!

by spiders



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, The Wizard Of Oz (1939)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi, first chapter has some abuse but its skippable, v3 wizard of oz au, youll just have 2 Wait and See who the characters are!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-06-17 13:45:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15462711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiders/pseuds/spiders
Summary: On a cold, snowy, winter day, Tenko Chabashira, along with her mangy cat named Korekiyo, get kicked out of the house. The kicked pebble becomes the boulder and Tenko somehow finds herself in a magical world! Full of cute evil witches, talking scarecrows, tin ladies, a girl dressed up as a sexy lion, and naughty little liars who think they’re rulers, what will happen?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> LOL furst dangronpa fanfic on here! warnings for parental abuse at the beginning of the chapter + ouma being a bitch to miu

_"OPEN UP!”_

Something crashes against her door. Tenko jumps up from her desk, dropping her pencil for schoolwork. She scrambles to push in her chair and shuffles up to her door. It slowly opens.

Her dad towers over her, hand on the doorframe. Nothing is in his hand, but his breath stinks of alcohol. Tenko winces at the smell, holding her breath. Her grip against the door knob tightens.

“Someday,” He says, nearly shouting. Tenko gags. “I’m going to take down this door so you can’t hide up in your room any longer.”

She gulps, turning her head away to take a large breath. “That isn’t necessary,” she looks up. “I don’t hide in my room. I have no secrets to hide.”

He slams his fist on the doorframe. It cracks. “Well I say it _is_! You can’t lie to me.”

Tenko slowly starts backing away. She takes a look at her bed, then her desk, the phone _on_ her desk, then back to her father. “I am going to continue working on my schoolwork,” She points to her desk. “Because it’s important.”

Her father suddenly becomes even angrier, grabbing the splintered door frame. It breaks off from the wall. Tenko looks up at it for a single second, wondering how her mom will react to another broken door frame. Her dad yanks Tenko by one of her pigtails. “And _this_ isn’t??” 

Tenko yelps, now moving in the opposite direction towards her desk. Very quickly, her hair bands snap under her dad’s grip and she lunges to grab her phone in the split second of opportunity.

She grabs the chair when her leg is pulled back. Tenko yelps, and holds her hands over her head in defense. She doesn’t look up until her leg is released and she hears her dad yelling, “Scram, ugly cat!!” as the family cat, scrawny and timid, has now jumped and scratched at her dad’s arm. He rips the cat away from him, and in the precious moment of distraction, Tenko gets away.

As soon as he gets the mangy cat off, he gets thrown at Tenko. She quickly catches him, and sits up against her chair leg, holding him tightly. She whispers, “Thank you, Korekiyo” The cat does nothing in response, because he is a cat and can not understand any human language.

Her dad wobbles to a stand and lords over the chair, placing his hand on the back. Tenko holds Korekiyo’s skinny furry body tighter. He points to her. “Go outside.”

Tenko shakes her head. It’s almost winter, and freezing outside! She curls her knees tighter into her body and against the cat. “It’s too cold…”

“Then suck it up.” He grabs her upper arm and pulls her to stand. “Now walk outside and stay there until,” He sways. Now the alcohol is fully affecting him. “Time.”

She bites her cheek, watches him stumble and slur his words, and looks back at the phone sitting on her desk. Deciding against grabbing her phone and making more problems for her, she slowly turns around, knowing her dad is drunkenly scrutinizing her every move, and opens a small desk drawer to grab three hairbands. Tenko stalls, putting her hair back into the loops that she is used to. Her dad catches on.

“Get,” He points to the door, yanking her elbow and dragging her out into the hall. She gulps, walking down with her father trailing behind. They reach the door, where the dad grabs Korekiyo’s thin body from the ground and stuffs him into Tenko’s arms. “There’s company.”

Tenko opens the door herself, then slowly shuts it, walking into the yard. The door lock clicks shut and her dad is heard yelling nonsense from inside. She slumps onto the cold concrete, dropping the cat. 

“I am going to leave soon.” She grasps the ends of her skirt. “I am going to leave soon.”

Looking around, Tenko hopes one of her neighbors sees her and does something. No, they all look too busy with their own activities. One’s rolling a snowman with his two friends. Some others are playing in the snow. She sighs.

The girl in the house next to her’s solemnly stands at the door when Tenko looks over. She looks at Tenko, then flips her black twintails behind her shoulders and heads back inside. Tenko sighs, still choked up. The girl, Maki, always did that whenever she was kicked out. What a mean girl. She tried not to judge, since the girl always seemed very lonely whenever she sat away in a corner in her class, but Tenko couldn’t help to huff and point in the direction of the house. 

“You can stop doing that,” she says. There, of course, is no response. One of the kids across the streets laughs about his own business.

She sighs. Her hands go to finish re-doing her hair with the hair bands she grabbed, forming the familiar loops. Tenko has no idea how her hair does this, but it just happens!

The scrawny black cat jumps onto her lap. She scratches his head. “You really saved me back there, Korekiyo!”

Again, the cat does nothing in response. He blinks at Tenko, then looks at a bug that flies by with keen interest. 

Tenko lifts Korekiyo up gently, noting that he's more frail than usual, and cradles him in her arms. She stands up and walks down the street.

One of the boys across the street waves at her, looking up from the snowman and gaining the attention of the other two. She scowls. Kokichi, who lives at that house, with his two boyfriends Rantarou and Shuichi. She can’t stand the former.

“You get kicked out again?” Kokichi asks, slightly smugly. 

She nods. “Yes, and what evil have you been up to?”

“Not much.” He shrugs. 

“False!” Shuuichi points at him. “You pelted us with snowballs as soon as we arrived! We’re both still wet from it!”

“And I’m wet from laughing about how stupid the three of you are!” 

Tenko looks up at the house next door as the blonde punk girl leans out of the second story window, shouting at the four. 

Kokichi cups his hands and yells back at her. “Go stick one of your dildo’s back up your asshole, wench!”

She cowers back, shivering. “Uuuu… I was just-,”

Someone shouts behind her door and she jumps, slamming her window shut. Kokichi laughs while Shuichi frowns. 

“You are so mean!” Tenko huffs. “What did she do to you?”

Kokichi shrugs. “She was hitting on Rantaro earlier, remember that?”

Rantaro scowls. “No she wasn’t, you’re just misinterpreting things.” Shuichi opens his mouth, but Rantaro slaps it shut. “No brutally analyzing situations now. Just snowmen. What would Kirumi say?”

“To stop being a whore!” 

“No, Kirumi would scold you and tell you that you suck.”

“And then clean my room.”

“She wouldn’t clean your room.”

“Why not? Because I call the neighbourhood bike a whore?”

Tenko gasps. “Stop that!”

“Why? My dad calls my mom that! All the time!”

“That does not make it right!”

Kokichi shrugs. “Let’s just keep playing before my parents get home, can’t waste time around here.” He gives a forces grin and continues slapping snow around. 

Tenko growls, and decides to ignore the three boys and turns back around, facing her house. A few minutes go by, and she groans, flopping onto the ground. She’s glad that not many people have been out, especially that creepy white haired girl who lived four doors down. Like a Jehovah’s witness, she’d knock on everyone’s doors asking to talk to people about anything, usually religion. She scared Tenko, so she never tried to be friends with her, but she seemed lonely. Tenko pitied her. 

She wishes she could have gotten her phone before she left, so she could call Kaede. Kaede lived a bit away, so she wouldn’t be able to physically be there, but texting is nice. She sighs, and curls up on the pathway and sees if she can sleep the time away. 

Cold wind blows onto her back and she grunts, ignoring it. _It’s just a quick, cold breeze,_ Tenko thinks. She's proven wrong when it grows stronger. Tenko shivers, curling in on herself as much as she can to stay warm. Worry sets in when the wind starts howling. What if it starts snowing? What if Tenko freezes to death!! She does not want to become a solid block of ice, that would be a horrible death! Unless she lived through freezing, put into a state of comatose only to be awakened by, she cringes, Americans fifty years later.

The wind’s noise increases, as if a tornado was forming. Which was impossible, Tenko thinks, tornadoes don’t form in the cold! At least she thinks.

She finally turns around when she hears a voice over the loud winds call out, “Tenko, run!” 

Tenko turns around, and coming directly at her was a swirling tornado! She screams, and runs towards the door of her house, grabbing the doorknob and shaking it wildly. 

“LET ME IN!!!!” Tenko shrieks, tears streaming down her face. “PLEASE DON'T LET ME DIE…”

The door doesn’t budge, and laughing is heard from the inside. Tenko yells and cries but nothing happens at all. Even Korekiyo is scratching at the door, meowing and hissing.

She faces the tornado and closes her eyes.

* * *

The winds stop and Tenko’s eyes flutter open. She cringes at the bright sunlight, bright colors, and bright landscape. So she closes her eyes again and flops back against warm pavement. Warm pavement? It feels like bricks. Tenko hates bricks, so this couldn’t be the afterlife. 

She rubs her eyes and stands up, looking around at the setting. Tenko’s in some sort of… tiny town… but nobody is around. She sighs. This seems ridiculous. Dammit, show Tenko a better afterlife! She puts her hands on her hips.

“We are not in Kansas anymore.”

Tenko looks around wildly, “But Tenko’s Japanese?” she shakes her head, and goes into a defense position. “Where are you? Show your face!”

“I am down here,” the cool voice says. Tenko looks down at her ugly black cat. “Yes, it is me, Korekiyo.”

Tenko decides not to give the cat any mind and looks around. Yellow and red swirling brick pavement surrounded by brightly colored weird, round homes. There is no wind, or trees for a very long way. Everything seems like it was ripped straight out of a children’s book!

She looks at the ground. “Fuck.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> noice. its gonna be my goal to fill the tenmiko tag with cute long stories cuz its what us lesbians Deserve

The fat little houses with swirled roofs sit together in clumps, some tiny humans shuffling in and out of panicked windows. Tenko watches in confusion. Tiny men with houses shaped like ice cream? She silently growls to herself. Tiny men aren’t better than any other men. The smaller the body the more filled with rage it is. She wanders around for a bit, scratching Korekiyo’s ear. 

“You do know you could find shelter within the small homes?” He says. 

Tenko starts to respond, then shushes him immediately after she hears a snap behind her. She whips around. It’s a girl, with two long dark brown ponytails and a long dark cloak, with red undergarments underneath. She doesn’t look pleased, but Tenko supposes not everyone can have an okay day. 

She grins. “Hello, fellow woman! My name is-,”

_WHA-BAM! ___

A knife slips easily out of her sleeve, and she strikes at Tenko! Tenko shrieks, blocking her attack with her arm. The new girl stumbles, clutching her arm that landed funny. She growls, and swings again. In pure self defense, Tenko instinctively blocks her other attack, and side kicks in the stomach. 

She reels back, huffing, but when she goes for her third attack, she trips on the cobblestone, and wobbles back into a tree. 

The tree’s apple hits her head, which she curses. Of course, this backfires, and instead the tree falls onto her as well. She gestures with her knifewand and flings the tree up into the air, swiftly standing back up. 

Disoriented, she throws her knife two inches from Tenko’s ear, then attempts to flee. 

Unfortunately the tree came back for karma, and now lands right in front of her, but before she has the time to be shocked, a gigantic house slams right down onto the ground, smashing her up to her shoulders, arms, and hair, which is not covered by the building. 

Tenko just stares there, in shock. That was a wild chain of events. Was that her fault? 

Korekiyo laughs. “Fascinating. It’s the Butterfly Effect.”

“Shut up you stupid cat!! A girl just died! Stupid stupid stupid!”

* * *

Tenko huffs, and sits down angrily. A soft piano tune plays and almost makes Tenko forget everything right then and there, to just listen to the cheerful little riffs. It reminds her of peace… quiet…. purple? She sighs her problems away instantly, until…

 _Boop!_ ”Hey cutie!”

Tenko yelps, instinctively jumping up, worried. 

“Wh-who said that?!” She stutters, jumping back and holding her arms in the hair. “I-I-I didn’t kill her! Tenko swears! Tenko was in the wrong place at the wrong ti-,”

“Shhh….” A sense of peace and calm washes over her, and Tenko unconsciously sighs. 

Korekiyo looks up and does the most cat-like frown possible. “You are a human lady in a bubble.”

“And you are a talking cat! Peculiar things don’t judge peculiar things.”

Tenko looks up, and a gorgeous girl with shoulder length blonde hair, a large lavender ball gown, a fancy masquerade mask, and an illuminating translucent crown upon her head surrounded by an iridescent bubble that looked as if it almost had music notes in it floated just a few feet away. She floats towards the ground, and her bubble pops satisfyingly, and she approaches Tenko as close as possibly. Tenko can feel the other girl’s breath on her neck and she blushes furiously. 

“Are you a good witch? Or a bad witch?”

Tenko blinks, confused. “Tenko is no witch, just an ordinary girl! Unless you want me to be a witch, then-,”

She points to Korekiyo. “Then is that the witch?”

“I am a cat.”

“I must apologize, I’m a bit befuddled and disoriented. Magic, right? I am Kaede, the Good Witch of the North. I Had just received news from the Munchkins that the Wicked Witch of the East had been crushed by a house!” She points to the house. “And there is the house, with all that is left of her! Shame that such evil comes from beauty…. Oh well! What these little fellas want to know is if you are a good witch? Or a bad witch?”

“Tenko’s not a witch! Sorry to disappoint then, or something…”

“It’s fine! That means you won't be of any harm to them.”

Tenko tilts her head. “Them?”

She laughs. “Oh! The munchkins! This is their land, and you have freed them from the Wicked Witch’s reign!”

The munchkins all flood out from their little houses, singing and dancing. Tenko claps and joins along, accepting their gifts and treasures along the way. Their little party doesn't last long, like a scene of a movie, and Tenko goes back standing next to Kaede, tapping her fingers. 

“So…” Gulp. “Is me accidentally killing a girl illegal here?”

Kaede laughs. “I can’t say what's good and what’s bad, other than those who call themselves good and bad! Not in this land.”

Tenko squints, four years of world history flashing through her brain, before she decides to drop it. She scoots bit closer, blushing. “So, u-um-,”

Suddenly, a dark cloud of black smoke transitions into the village, ceasing any and all celebration immediately! The smoke disperses, making everyone cough. 

Amongst the midst of the smoke…. is a girl! She's coughing as well, and wears formal witch attire, hat, cloak, broom, and all. Her eyes are watering from the smoke. 

“Sorry guys, smoke pellet….” She wheezes. “I’m allergic to them…. but they make my transportation spell look cooler….”

Tenko freezes up, and you can see the ditzy heart halo wobbling around her head while her face turns pink and her eyes are beating hearts. This girl… this girl is the cutest girl Tenko has ever seen! Her red bob accentuates her face in the pretties way possible, her little red cheeks look so puffy and sweet! Her droopy eyes make her look like a little persian kitten along with her overbite being so unique and charming. Even her wardrobe is over the top beautiful, her witch hat fits her face perfectly and her little puffy pants make her look like a prince-

“Tenko, behind me!” Kaede slams her hand in front of her in a form of protection, brandishing a wand that looks like a treble clef. She points at this new witch. “Stay back!”

The new witch yawns. “Nyauugh…. just heard my sister Maki Harukawa, the Wicked Witch of the East died…. and the first thing I get for trying to mourn is the possibility death from Her Majesty…”

“Himiko Yumeno, Wicked Witch of the West, you are not allowed in this land-,”

Tenko blinks, looking from Kaede to the witch, and taps her fingers together. “Maybe we should let her mourn…?”

Kaede pauses, then sighs. “I guess… she must feel very troubled.”

“Yayy….” Himiko slowly trudges over to the house. “Can’t forget her completely super duper magical hair bands either…. that’s suck, because they can do really cool and powerful magic…”

Kaede gasps. “She has an ulterior motive! Quick!” 

In an instant, Kaede teleports Maki’s red hair ties and switches them out with Tenko’s white hair bows. Himiko groans as Kaede triumphantly toots her own horn. 

“There! I just gave you Maki’s hair ties! Isn’t that so cool?” She giggles. 

“Can I get those back, nya… it’s an heirloom…. even if they do look good on you, new stranger.”

“No you may not!!!” Kaede says passionately. “We have defeated you!”

“No you haven’t-,”

Tenko grumbles. “These hair ties are uncomfortable and big.”

“Keep them on. It’s the only way.” Kaede insists. 

She sighs, tugging at her hair. “Tenko guesses she can…”

Himiko groans. “This is like…. way too hard…. nyehh…..” 

Kaede stomps, and little music notes surround her. “You may as well give up, we have taken your sisters dark magic, and we can take yours as well! We have already won!”

She blinks slowly. “Do you even know how to use those?”

“Eh, no, but-,”

She snaps her fingers, and her broom starts floating in the air. “Ugh…. this is so much energy…. whatever. You killed my sister, gotta exact revenge, nya nya nya….” She pauses, sneezes, and then hops onto her broom. “I’ll get you… my pretty…! But not your ugly ass cat… ooOOOOWWUUUUUUHHHHH!!”

As Himiko jumps on and flies off at slower-that-usual pace, Tenko shakes her head in confusion, holding her cheeks.

“My… pretty?”

Korekiyo scoffs, as a cat would do. “Ugly? That is an understatement.”

Kaede gently holds Tenko’s shoulder. “Are you alright?”

“I guess I am…” Tenko sighs, the love slowly draining from her face. “At this point, Tenko just wants to go home! This is all so overwhelming to her…”

She nods solemnly. “Well, I can assure you, you have made a bad enemy of the Wicked Witch of the West. The farther away you can get from Oz, the better!”

“Oh, Tenko would do almost anything to get home now!”

The cat agrees. “I do wish to go home too, before this useless girl falls in love.”

Tenko whaps the cat on the nice. “I am not in love! I just think that she's adorable, like a baby kitten, and oh her cute little lips and eyes and nose-,”

“If you wish to go home, you will need the help of the Great Wizard of Oz!” Kaede interrupts. 

She tilts her head. “Wizard? Tenko doesn’t want or need help from any boys!”

Korekiyo looks up at her. “Do you wish to stay in Oz forever then?”

“Besides, I think the Wizard is nice!” Kaede pauses, then taps her cheek, second guessing herself. “For a lying, twinky looking boy with an awful sense of humor. He is very powerful, though.” 

Tenko huffs. “I guess I will just have to find this Wizard…” She looks up at Kaede. “Do you know where he lives?”

“In the great Emerald City!” Kaede claps. “Well, he keeps trying to name the city ‘Gamzee’, so I can only hope he hasn’t succeeded yet.”

Tenko cringes. “And how may Tenko find this city?”

“Follow the yellow brick road!”

 _”Follow the yellow brick road!”_ The munchkins chorus. 

“Follow the yellow brick road.” Tenko repeats. She pumps her fist and strikes a pose. “You got it!”

Kaede smiles, and gives Tenko a hug. “The munchkins will show you the way out of Munchkinland, as for now, I must go!” A bubble reforms around her, and she starts floating, waving. “Goodbye, Tenko, the saviour of Munchkinland!”

Tenko waves back ecstatically. “Goodbye Kaede, The Good Witch, goodbye!” The munchkins chorus more goodbyes, as Tenko turns towards them. “Now how can Tenko get to the yellow brick road?”

A munchkin with striped blue and black pants steps forward. 

“I will show you the way.”

Tenko reels back in shock, as this munchkin has the deepest voice she’s ever heard! She grins awkwardly, then takes a step to the side. “Well… might as well, uh, join me!”

* * *

The deep voiced munchkin leads her towards the yellow brick road as the others sing joyfully. Tenko plugs her ears at the sounds, but follows him to the farthest he can go. 

He bows. “It was neat leading you here. My names Ryouma Hoshi, shout me up in Munchkinland and I’ll be sure to answer.”

Tenko laughs awkwardly. “I sure will, if I ever come here again…!”

He nods, and starts walking in the opposite direction. Korekiyo jumps down from Tenko’s arms and walks around her feet as she starts following the road. 

She hums a small tune, then shakes it out of her head. Those damn munchkins.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> introducing angie, the scarecrow!

Tenko continues wandering, until she meets a crossroad in front of a cornfield. She groans, then stomps on the ground wildly. “Tenko can never have it easy, can she!! Can she!!!! Ugh!”

“Yoo hoo!! Up here!”

Tenko looks up, and around. “Who said that?”

She gazes at her options. There’s nothing around but a scarecrow, surely the scarecrow couldn’t have-,

The scarecrow yoo hoos again. “Hello passerby!”

Tenko shrieks, and jumps back, clutching Korekiyo to her chest. He hisses. “Wuhh-, scarecrows can’t talk!!”

The scarecrow giggles, swinging her head to the side. Her pure white hair falls down in two pigtails. “Maybe, but Angie sure can! Kami-sama willed it to be, so it will be!”

Tenko holds her head, shaking it. “Tenko keeps forgetting she’s not at home. This whole world is so… ridiculous.” She looks up. “Do you know which is the way to Emerald City?”

“Well…” The scarecrow ponders, then points with her left hand, still tied to the pole. “Left is a pretty cool way to go! That way, you can leave those unwanted things behind!”

“But… is it the way to Emerald City?”

She pauses, then points with her right hand. “Ooo, but right is always the right way to go, yahaha! It’s very pleasant to be right!”

Tenko blinks. 

“Oh hoh hoh… but some people go both ways! Can’t go wrong with that!”

“Tenko’s confused… so are _both_ ways to get to the Emerald City?”

The scarecrow grins. “That’s your job to find out, silly!”

Korekiyo rolls his little cat eyes. “This scarecrow telling us directions is silly. You should not listen to her, Tenko.”

Tenko pouts, and folds her arms. “So do you not know? Can you not make up your mind? Annoying scarecrow.”

She shakes her head. “Nope! That's the trouble, Angie can't make up her mind for Angie doesn't have any mind! Or a brain… to think that Kami-sama would bless this earth with Angie yet forget to gift her a brain…” She gasps. “Unless that was his true will! Oh, Kami-sama is truly so smart.”

“So Angie doesn’t have a brain?” Tenko asks. “You are a scarecrow.”

She sighs. “Angie wishes she could have a brain… oh the things she could do with it!”

“Well, maybe you have a trace of a brain. You are talking to me,” 

“Says the lady whos taking instructions from a stuffed-up haystack.” Korekiyo scolds. 

She flicks him on the nose. “Be quiet! Tenko is obligated to listen to all girls.”

Angie listens intently as he bares his sharp cat teeth. “Yay! Listen to Angie!”

Tenko snaps her fingers. “We haven’t introduced ourselves yet! How do you do?”

“How do you do?”

Tenko grins. “Very well, thank you.” 

Angie smiles, then slowly frowns. “Angie isn’t feeling well at all… it sure is tedious stuck up on a pole all day!”

“That must be very uncomfortable, can’t you get down?”

She shakes her arms a bit, then sighs. “It seems not.”

“Oh! Let me help you then.”

Tenko walks up to Angie, and helps undo the ropes around her arms. Korekiyo bites at the rope around her feet. Angie waves her arms around one freed, and smiles. 

“My saviour! Oh, but there is a nail in Angie’s back, if you could…” Tenko goes around, then yanks the nail from the back of the post. A bit of straw falls from her arms as she waves her arms wilder. “Oh! Angie is free! What amazing news!” She pouts. “This is for the better, most definitely, why, Angie couldn’t scare any crows off without a brain! What kind of scarecrow can’t do that?”

Tenko pats Angie’s shoulder. “Scarecrows for crops went out of style many years ago, so maybe the crows would be scared of you now?”

She picks up some stuffing and stuffs it back into her arms. “Oh now wouldn’t that be lovely!”

Tenko nods. “Maybe not in this world… but in mine!”

Angie looks up. “You come from a different land?”

“Yes! It is why Tenko is so desperate to get to Emerald City, to find the great Wizard of Oz! The Good Witch of the North Kaede said he should be able to help me. Now, if you’ll excuse me,” Tenko takes a few steps back, then starts to continue walking. “I must be on my way…”

“Oh, please take Angie with you!” She begs. “If he is as powerful as you say, maybe he could give Angie a brain! Angie doesn’t like to disturb Kami-sama for trivial things like these.”

“I think it might be best for you to stay behind…” Tenko cringes, tapping her feet. “I do have a Wicked Witch after me,”

Angie gasps. “A Wicked Witch? That’s not good! Oh no, what if she sets me on fire?”

“Tenko bets she would.” She says, slightly annoyed. 

“The moment she sees you.” Korekiyo butts in. 

“Yes, the moment she sees you!” Tenko really just wants peace and quiet, but this scarecrow just won't give up!

She shakes her head. “But Angie would face a thousand fires if she had the chance to get a brain! Please, Tenko, let me join you!”

Tenko pauses, then sighs scornfully. “I guess…”

“Hooray!!!! Angie’s getting a brain, Angie’s getting a brain!” Angie tackles Tenko, as much as a thirty pound scarecrow can. Tenko shoves her off, then huffs. Angie apparently doesn’t mind this, and stuffs more straw back into her body, then skips along. Tenko sighs, and follows her.

* * *

Up above the trail the three tread on is a lovely apple orchard. The trees are ripe with plump red apples, and Tenko’s mouth waters with hunger. She taps her fingers together. 

“Scarecrow, can we stop for a moment?” She asks. “Tenko hasn’t had anything to eat since she got here! I’m so hungry…” She drools. “And those apple look like a healthy snack! Perfect for a fitness enthusiast like me!”

Angie grins. “Of course! Just toss Angie up like a potato sack and she can grab some apples for you!”

Tenko readies Angie’s body in her arms, before a sharp yell pierces the air. 

“Yo! What the hell are you doing with my apples!”

Tenko jumps, and drops Angie with a yelp, doing a quick defensive position. “Who was that?!”

Above the three is a large chair strapped to the largest apple tree, and a boy with purple hair and a goatee sits. He’s dressed in boxers, ugly slippers, and a purple bathrobe, and a scornful look on his face, which lessens after he gets a good look at the two. 

“I’m Kaito Momota, Luminary of The Stars!” He pauses. “Though, this post is the closest I can get to the sky… oh well! I’m close enough!”

Tenko taps her chin. “I guess that makes sense… I’m Tenko Chabashira, and I would like an apple! Tenko is oh so hungry.”

“And make it quick!” Angie claps. “We have a super duper evil wicked witch after us!” Tenko gasps and slaps her hand over Angie’s mouth as Kaito furrows his brow. 

“No can do, I’m just minding my own business!” He raises his hands, sweating. “Go-, go find your apples somewhere else!”

Angie pauses, then gains a dark look on her face. “Well, that is okie dokie okay! Besides, Angie doesn’t think she wants your apples anyways.”

Kaito’s face crumples, and he growls. “Are you saying something bad about my apples?! You think they’re bad?!!”

She grins. “Oh no! Angie just thinks Tenko doesn’t like apples filled with little green worms!”

He screams in anger, and grabs apples surrounding him. “You! I hate you!”

Down goes tens of apples thrown from around him, as Tenko grabs Korekiyo and rubs for shelter in fear of getting hit and Angie grins, catching as many as possible, then running in follow as Kaito shakes his fist, yelling more insults at the three. 

Once they all get far enough away to stop hearing his yelling, Angie stops the other two and hands Tenko a few apples. 

“See what Angie did? Angie did that! Here are your apples!”

Tenko gasps. “That’s amazing! Tenko didn’t know you had that kind of trickery in you!”

Korekiyo looks up as Tenko scratches his head. “Seems you may have a brain in there after all.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which we meet kirumi, the tin girl!

After a while, the three continue following on the yellow brick road out of the apple orchard, and into a more forested area. Tenko has to pull Angie away from every squirrel squirreling around, while Korekiyo chases after the little birds flying around. Granted, this is better than the singing munchkins. 

Tenko, growing bored of the silent walk, turns towards Angie. 

“I, uh-, have some questions!” She taps her fingers together awkwardly. Angie’s head turns unnaturally to the side, still grinning. 

“Ask away! Angie will be sure to answer!”

“What’s it like, being a scarecrow?” Tenko asks. “It must be interesting.”

“It’s horrible!” Angie says, somehow still smiling. “Angie can’t scare crows, so she’s barely a sack of hay that moves. She has no friends, nobody to talk to, nothing to do, except stay nailed to some wood in the middle of a field!”

“That’s terrible!” Tenko gasps. “I’m sorry your life has been like that.”

“It’s always been that way, so having something new is such a change of life.” She jumps up in the air. “Angie loves it!”

“If Tenko may also ask, how are you alive?” She tilts her head. “Where I come from, scarecrows aren’t alive. Are they alive in this world?”

Angie hums, thinking. “Angie isn’t sure! All Angie remembers is one day, just POOF! Existing!”

“And are scarecrows alive usually, or not?”

“Ah, it could go either ways Angie guesses!” She points on either side of her. “Maybe, some are in a state of being both inanimate and alive. After all, you'll never know if you see one until you get go know it.”

“Weird.”

“Indeed!”

“Huh.” Tenko looks at her feet. “That’s confusing… I feel like I left this conversation with more questions than I had when I entered.”

Angie smiles widely in response.

* * *

Up above, a metal statue of a girl stands, holding an axe. A symbol of hard work, what a woman!

Angie gasps. “What a beautiful statie! Oh, if Angie had a brain, she’d be able to make art such like that! Look!”

She skips up to the statue and bangs on its arm before Tenko can run up and stop her. The statue strangely creaks, a clanking sound coming from within. 

Tenko slaps Angie’s straw hand. “Don’t touch that! It might be one of the wicked witch’s things!”

“Hmmm… Kami-sama says its not!” 

“Oh, in that case, she is a very pretty statue! If she were alive, I would be blushing!” Tenko says, clearly blushing. 

Angie shrugs. She bangs on the statue again, and suddenly its eyes creak open! The party reels back in shock. 

It groans. 

“Oil…” 

Tenko blinks. “Oil? Why would she need oil?”

“To loosen up her joints, silly.” Korekiyo scolds. “Haven’t you ever heard anything about mechanical type problems?”

“Do you think I’m a nerd?”

“Angie’s a nerd!” Angie smiles. 

Tenko huffs. “Great for you!”

The tin lady croaks again. “Oil…”

Korekiyo bats at Tenkos calves. “For the love of god, just get the metal woman her oil! I do not have hands!”

Tenko lightly swats him away, looking around on the ground for a few seconds before finding a can of oil. She grabs it, then dumps it all over the metal girl. 

“That’s not how you do it!” Korekiyo gasps. “You could have me wasted all of her oil.”

“How was I supposed to know?!”

The tin girl slowly starts moving her joints, working it up to being able to move freely. She smiles, very politely. 

“Thank you for helping me.” She bows. “My name is Kirumi Tojo, and I am forever in your service?”

Angie gasps. “Forever? Oh wow!”

Tenko tilts her head. “How did you get to be this way, Kirumi of the tin?”

Kirumi taps her chin. “I would say, a year or two ago? I was ordered to chop some firewood for my family that I serve,” She beckons to her axe and a pile of half cut wood. “But then there was a terrible rainstorm! It left me rusted up to high heavens, and the family I used to serve never came back for me.” 

“How dreadful!” Tenko gasps. “What a no-good, awful thing to do to a poor tin girl!”

She sighs. “I do wish I could have an ounce of care, but you see, I was made without a heart.”

Angie gasps. “Oh! Angie doesn’t have a brain! Maybe you can join us on our quest to find the Wizard of Oz! He should be able to fit you with a wonderful heart of gold.”

Tenko ponders this. “Hm, I guess it wouldn’t hurt to have another lovely girl join us! The more the merrier they say.”

“I don’t know what goes through that human brain of yours but I don’t think you have a quarter of the common sense most have.” Korekiyo sighs. “Then again, I am a cat. Meow.”

Kirumi smiles. “I would be honored to join your journey. If there is anything that you need done, I can handle it.”

“That’s lovely!” Tenko blushes. “But Tenko wouldn’t want you to do too much, you did just wake up from the metal version of a coma.”

“I should be fine. Once, I was attacked by crows while trimming the bushes, and I was put to pieces!” Kirumi recalls. 

Angie gasps. “Angie’s been attacked by crows! Angie’s a terrible scarecrow, because she doesn't have a brain she’s no good at it!”

“That’s incredibly sad.”

“Yuh-huh!”

“Why are you so happy about that?”

“It’s what Angie feels is right to act!”

“You truly are an optimist.”

“Angie is not an optimist, Angie just likes talking loud!” Angie points. “On the inside, I’m as rottedly scared as a fish in a desert!”

Kirumi awkwardly looks to the side. “Yes, alright, um,” She looks down to Tenko. “When shall we get leaving?”

“Ah! Um, soon!” Tenko says. “Whenever everyone is ready!”

“Seems to me we are.” Kirumi smiles. Tenko feels her face heating up. 

“Yes, yes, let’s go!” She smiles, and leads her pack away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oups. been a while. xd
> 
> intro ducing Miu Fuckin Iruma!

Click clack click! Each step our protagonists take gets them closer and closer to finding the Wizard of Oz! 

It also leads them deeper into the large, damp, dark forest they are treading in. Little drips and bird cries echo, leaving most on edge. It’s so cold, so threatening! But questions fill the air. Maybe it is storming above, but the tree cover is so full that the rain doesn't drip through. Was that a dead body in that ditch over there? Pretty sure someone just stepped on a bone. There are cracking noises everywhere, as if someone is following them. They can only hope that it isn’t the little red witch. 

“Dear God, this place is dark!” Tenko looks around nervously. “It’s like something dark and evil is going to pop out at Tenko!”

“Angie is scared too, I’d say ‘out of my mind’ if I had one!”

“That is one feeling I don’t mind not to fully experience.” Kirumi bows her head. “Fear.”

“Lucky you!” Tenko pouts. “Being afraid sucks!”

“Sometimes, the crows get so loud and noisy and Angie gets so scared that her stitches burst!” Angie says. 

“One time, Tenko got trapped in a broken elevator with a man, for ten minutes! It was easily the worst experience outside of my house!”

“Whatever did you do? That must have been awful!” 

“When he tried to approach me, I kicked his shin in! Luckily by then the elevator was almost fixed.”

Kirumi taps at her cheek. “I wonder what it would have been like if I was given good vision. Being able to see in the dark would have most definitely helped me be a better maid.”

“I am a cat, so my vision at night is much more vibrant than that of humans.” Korekiyo trails behind Tenko’s feet. 

“Sometimes my eyes reflect like a cat’s in pictures.” Tenko says. “I used to think I had night vision.”

“That means your eyes are not that of humans.”

“Awesome!”

“Angie isn’t human” Angie says. 

“We are aware.” Kirumi responds.

“Angie is beyond.” Her eyes flash white for a solid second, and everybody’s need to talk goes away. 

After a few minutes, Tenko awkwardly fiddles with her shirt. “Can Tenko hold someone’s hand? I don’t feel safe being detached.”

“You may hold mine.” Kirumi says. 

“Angie’s as well!” She grabs Tenko’s hand, and Kirumi does the same. 

“Tenko wonders how much longer the darkness will last…” She looks around. “It’s almost never ending!”

Angie taps her chin. “Seems to Angie that things get darker before they get lighter! Makes sense philosophically, yay?”

“Nothing you say will ever truly make sense, philosophically or not.” Korekiyo drones.

“At least Angie sounds smart when she speaks like that!”

Tenko nibbles at her bottom lip. “Oh, I wonder what kind of awful creatures live in forests in this cruel world.”

“There are many,” Kirumi points out. “The usual though are mostly lions and tigers and bears.”

Tenko gasps. “Lions?!”

Angie jumps. “And tigers?!”

Kirumi nods. “And bears!”

“Lion’s and tigers?” Tenko ponders. 

“And bears!” Angie says. 

“Tenko isn’t completely sure that lions and tigers live in forests… the savanna, maybe! But not in the forest!”

“That’s a strange thought, Tenko, because there happens to be a lion right there!”

She does a double take, flipping around instantly with her arms in the air, ready to strike. But in the place of the ferocious beast that Tenko is expecting is just a pretty girl… In a lion costume?

Scratch that. It’s a _sexy_ lion costume! Tenko flushes wildly, turning around in fear of being indecent.

She looks down at Korekiyo. “Why is she wearing a sexy lion costume?”

The sexy lion girl shrieks loudly, going through about twenty different emotions and reactions before settling on a growl, and begins to shout obscenities at the group. 

“Fuck! Bullshit! What the fucking _hell_ are you doing in my forest?!” She begins bouncing, her fists up. “Put up your fucking dukes, loser ass bitches! Which one of you nerds want to fight me first?!” 

The girl points to Angie. Angie gasps. “Me? Oh, Angie is flattered! A big scary lion wants to fight Angie!”

Tenko blinks. “Am I the only one who finds this weird? That this isn't normal?”

She laughs loudly. “KYAAAA Kyaaa kya! I’ll fight you with my eyes closed! With one paw tied behind my back! I’ll fight you on one foot! I’ll-!”

Kirumi pulls out her axe, tossing it in her hand for a few seconds. “You’ll…”

The girl screams, tears immediately streaming down her face. “N-nevermind! Pulling an axe on me?! That-, that’s evil! Wicked! You awful bitch! I’ll maul you! Rawr!”

“Go away.” Kirumi points to the area behind the lion girl. “You are in our way. Leave us alone.”

The tears slow and she grins wickedly, pointing back. “What? Are you _scaaaaaaaared?_ I wonder how rusted your metal pussy is! Get up and fight me without that axe you coward!” She looks towards Angie. “Put your hands up, fucking lopsided bag of hay!”

Angie scowls. “That’s personal! You are not very nice!”

“Tenko, turn around and get back into play!” Korekiyo scolds her, batting at her legs. “We cannot have you being useless like this. This is a lion!” 

“She’s not a lion…” Tenko takes a deep breath and turns around. “Oh, fine! C’mon lion girl, I’ve taken three years of aikido classes and I’m not afraid!”

The lion girl takes a step back in fear. “Y-, you have? Uh, uh,” She coughs. “That’s fucking nothing! I’ve taken FIVE years of aikido classes!”

She folds her arms. “It seems to Tenko that you’re just cowardly! Asking for a fight when you’re sure not to win! What’s the point anyway?”

“You’re right…” She sniffles. “I am a coward! I only have courage when I’m yelling. Sometimes I even scare myself, look at the circles under my eyes,” She drags down the skin under her eyes. “I haven’t slept in weeks!”

Tenko awkwardly taps her fingers together. “That was some oversharing…”

Kirumi tilts her head. “Have you tried counting sheep?”

She scowls. “No fuckin’ good. I hate those smug cloud bastards.”

“They aren’t clouds…”

“Yoo hoo! We don’t know you yet, what is your name, sexy lion girl?” Angie waves her arms in the air. 

“S-, sexy?” She twirls her hair with her finger. 

Kirumi sighs. “Please, just tell us your name.”

She sputters, regaining her posture. “I’m Miu fuckin’ Iruma, greatest girl with the goldest brains! Be amazed!”

Tenko claps. “I am amazed!”

“See? This girl gets it!” Miu slaps her arm around Tenko’s shoulder, who blushes and laughs. “Where are you dumb nerd virgins heading to?”

“We are going to find the Wizard of Oz!” Angie says. “He’s going to give Angie a brain, Kirumi a heart, and send Tenko and her feline friend back home!”

“Maybe he can give you some courage as well.” Kirumi suggests. She looks at Tenko. “Would you be well with letting her join our company?”

“Well… she certainly isn’t an eyesore,” She smiles. “Tenko says absolutely! The more girls the better!”

“Fuck yeah!” Miu cheers. “We’ve got it going!”

“So let’s continue on!” Tenko grins. “Off we go!”

* * *

Some leaves stir, and a small figure pops out of them, rubbing her eyes. She sleepily smacks her lips, looking around

“Fuck…” Himiko curses. “I missed them! Oh, and I had the coolest spell to catch them, too…”

She slowly stands up, grabbing her broom and shaking more leaves off. 

“Whotever… I’ll get them soon. Away I go, nya!!” She mounts her broom, and flies off into the air.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> whatever. yeehaw

Himiko wiggles her fingers over a crystal ball, its red cloudiness clearing out to show the party of five trotting at the edge of the large dark forest. She grins. 

“Hoo hoo hoo… I am so smart…” She slips a small bag filled with powder out into her hands. “Einstein wants what I have! They’ll never stand a chance…”

She laughs, and stuffs the crystal ball inside her bag, continuing her flying.

* * *

“So, that’s what things like me are like where you came from? Robots?”

“Yeah! They’re awesome, like PEW PEW PEW! Sometimes, they have laser guns! Though… a lot of robots are meant to be seen as male, but I don’t see the appeal. You make an entire artificial life from scratch, and you make it a man?” Tenko puts her hands on her hips. “That’s so boring and useless!”

“Angie has never seen a man before!” She waves her hands in the air. “Kami-sama doesn’t count, because he can be seen as anything!”

Miu gawks. “Could he be like, a large tentacle monster?”

“Mmhmm!”

“Yummy…”

A giant, vast poppyfield spans the acres in front of them. Tenko gasps in awe, her eyes wide. 

“It’s so large and beautiful!” She claps. “Tenko could live here forever! I don’t think we had giant fields like this in Japan.”

“Prettier than corn!” Angie noted. “Angie wouldn’t mind scarecrowing here for a while.” She taps her cheek. “Absorption of blood into the ground is easier with flowers.”

Tenko gulps, ignoring her and looking past the field with excitement. “There’s a beautiful green sparkling city past… I wonder what it is!”

The gears spin in her brain for a second as she stares, and it finally clicks. 

“That’s the Emerald City, yeah! Fuck yeah!!” She jumps wildly, cheering. “Home, here I come! I hope my mom doesn’t miss me too much!! We’re so close!”

Kirumi creaks. “Amazing, I don’t think I’ve seen a place as beautiful as it!”

“Bet it’ll be all shiny and shit up close!” Miu grins. “Maybe the Wizard of Oz can hook me up with some bitches, yeehaw!”

Angie tilts her head, leaning on Miu’s shoulder. “Aren’t we enough bitches for you?”

Miu turns a bright pink, looking away from Angie. “W-, Uh, y… yeehaw…”

“While I am pleased you all are getting along,” Korekiyo meows. “I believe it is time to start walking amongst the poppies and find shelter within the Emerald City.”

Tenko wiggles her head, grinning. “You’re right! Let’s go!”

And so they venture down the field, excitement filling their faces. Tenko grabs a few poppies, sticking them into her hair. 

“That looks so cute!” Angie compliments, picking up a few flowers for herself. She doesn’t stick them in her hair, instead shoveling them into her mouth. 

“Won’t that make you like, sick? Don’t throw up on me, ew!” Miu sticks her tongue out in disgust. 

“My mouth is a bottomless pit exempt of digestion, spit, and other lowly human functions.” Her eyes flash again. 

Miu blinks in confusion. “Did anyone else like, see that?”

“This is the happiest Tenko has been in a while!” She smiles, throwing some flowers around. “Are you guys having fun?”

“Yeah!” Angie claps, her attitude switching. 

“I-, I fuckin’ guess…” Miu scoffs. 

Kirumi smiles. “Of course.”

They continue skipping amongst the flowers, small conversations fluttering around a bit, but mostly just playing around. Tenko has a permanent smile stuck on her face, and the others laugh loudly at different jabs. 

Of course, that was all until they saw a sleepy witch on the ground. 

Everyone pauses, staring for a few moments. 

“Who the fuck is that?” Miu shouts, interrupting the silence. 

Tenko gasps. “It’s the Wicked Witch!”

“The Wicked Witch?” Kirumi asks. 

“The Wicked Witch!!” Angie claps. 

“The Wicked Witch?!” Miu cries. 

“It’s her!” Tenko grins. “She's asleep!”

“Then we must get rid of her while she isn’t a threat.” Kirumi stands tall, starting to approach her with her axe in hand. 

Tenko interferes, holding her back. “No! We shouldn’t hurt her! I mean, she’s sleeping…. that's so adorable…” 

“I swear on this good green Earth that you will end up killing us all.” Korekiyo sighs. 

She ignores the cat, excitedly jogging up to the Wicked Witch. Sitting down on her knees, she looks around. Himiko doesn’t stir. 

“Look, she’s so peaceful!” Tenko smiles. “She can’t do any harm in this state. Besides, I don’t think she really _can_ do much harm, like-,”

“Yak yak yak, shut UPP!” Miu folds her arms, looking near to tears. “She’s the Wicked Witch, right? There’s gotta be some reason why she’s called that!”

“Tenko told Angie that she would set me on fire!” Angie grins. “So wicked!”

Kirumi tightens her grip on her axe. “She might pull every nail and screw out of my body, rendering me into pieces of scrap metal!”

Miu sobs. “She-, she might steal my tee-hee-ethh….” 

Angie knocks on Kirumi’s arm. “She might steal your super pretty hair bows, Tenko!”

“I…” Tenko stutters. “M-, maybe-,”

“So let’s destroy her!!” Miu screams. 

Tenko stands up, barricading the wall of angry scarecrows, tin women, and lions. “I refuse to let you touch her! She may be evil, but she’s just a girl! You can’t attack a girl when she’s helpless! I’d rather die than purposefully hurt a girl! Besides, none of you were there when she truly showed up for the first time! Besides my cat, but,” She squints at the feline. “He has nothing logical to say about the situation.”

“You are a woman of many words.” Korekiyo sits. “And those many words are ones of hubris.”

“I don’t even know what hubris means!” Tenko says, exasperated. 

“One day you’ll have to face yourself and all you stand for, and you will pay.”

“I can’t pay, I don’t have a job!” She huffs, folding her arms. “So shut up!”

Angie taps her chin. “Maybe we can just take all her magic stuff, but not hurt her, so she can’t hurt us?”

“That could be a wise action to take.” Kirumi thinks.

“The least you can do is take her broom, so she can’t follow us!” Miu snaps. “Get some brains, like me!”

“Are you talking to Angie?” Angie asks. 

“No, the other brainless loser!”

“Angie decides not to find that mean for now.”

Tenko pauses, and sighs. “Okay, okay, I guess that’ll be fine, but nobody should touch her! That is very awful and rude, to touch a sleeping girl!”

The others nod, and Tenko gets back to her knees, viewing her array of magical items. She slowly and gently pulls away a crystal ball spilling out of a large satchel next to her, moves her broom a few feet away, and tugs a little bag out of her hand. Holding up the bag, she opens it, and looks inside. 

“It’s some sort of magic powder!” She smiles, excited. “I wonder what it does!”

Before anybody can stop her, she takes a deep whiff from it, and instantly begins to feel drowsy. She drops the bag, and the powder spills _everywhere!_

“Tenko, no!” Kirumi gasps, running up to her and catching her before she hits the ground. Miu’s eyes flutter shut, and she collapses as well, falling to the ground with a hard thud. Korekiyo is a victim as well, and he lets out a meow before he curls up and falls asleep. 

Instantly, Himiko’s eyes open, and she sits up, looking around. She is surrounded by two sleeping girls, a cat, a confused scarecrow, and an extremely pissed off tin lady. She cringes, looking around. “Ah, I fell asleep…”

Kirumi brandishes her axe, holding it up. “And soon you’ll fall to hell.”

She yawns, and all Kirumi’s joints become stiff. “Can’t have that, I need to take back my sister’s powerful red scrunchies, nya.”

Kirumi jerks, but she can’t move anything but her face. “No, you are evil! Why do you need those anyway?” 

“Because they’re like, really powerful, and that power can’t just go to anyone…” She stands up, approaching Tenko’s sleeping body. “Especially since you guys are headed to Emerald City… Ouma can’t take hold of these or else he’ll do something stupid… nehh..” She reaches down, and attempts to pull the hair bands off of Tenko’s hair. Unfortunately, she forgets that magic doesn’t work like that, and she huffs. 

“Why aren’t you taking them from her?” Kirumi furrows her metal face. 

Himiko looks up at Kirumi. “‘Cuz I need permission or I need to kill her.” Kirumi gasps, and before Himiko can do anything, a shout comes from behind her. 

“Surprise attack!” Angie shouts, tackling Himiko. Himiko yelps, and her spell bonding Kirumi’s joints together breaks. Angie pins her wrists to the ground, grinning as Himiko attempts to struggle. “I’m Angie! I’m a scarecrow, and I know God!” 

Kirumi takes the opportunity to fling both Tenko and Miu over her shoulders, putting Korekiyo on top of her head as well. She shouts, “Keep her down!” and begins running away. 

Angie smiles down at Himiko as she stops squirming under her. “Do you serve a higher power?”

“...I _am_ the higher power.” Himiko blinks. 

“Not as high as Kami-sama!” She sticks her tongue out. 

Himiko groans. “Just as I had the perfect plan… everything had to mess up… I’m so tired of losing…”

“Well, Kami-sama says that you’ll win one day!” Angie says. “It was cool to meet you, please don’t set Angie on fire if you see her next.”

“Can’t make any promises…”

She hops off of Himiko, and starts running, and waving. “Goodbye, Wicked Witch!”

Himiko grunts, looking up for a moment and then her head falls back to the ground, snapping her fingers in anger. Outsmarted again! Don’t worry, Himiko, Kami-sama says you’ll win sometime soon...


End file.
